hitory's strongest shinobi
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what hapens when Elder gets news of his grandson being treaed bad by the villagers and pays him a visit and what effcts will Yami have on the Iland read to find out harem naru saku in it
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or Keninchi history's strongest disciple Naruto belongs to Kishimoto wile Keninchi belongs to Syun Matsuena and I give credit to F-14 Tomcat Lover his idea he's letting me use and I am be working on this new kid on the block and the cursed cherry blosolme wich is naru saku obito rin and sauuske and Hinata fic new kid on the block is gundom seed harem.

Chapter 1

The forgotten world

It was a beautiful day In Tokyo at Kōryō High were Kenichi Miu and Renka were in Japanese history with MR. Fukujiro Yasunaga class he had bold head and glass on were a suit and tie he was in his early 50s.

He said "today class we going to talk about the lost chunk of Japan it have never been explored "this got Kenichi Miu and Renka interested so they listened.

After school Kenichi went to Ryōzanpaku their Kenichi Renka and Miu went in and saw the elder he had long blonde hair long blonde bearded he had a troubled look on his face.

"Its seems my grandson you cousin Miu been being treated bad and this is by your aunt Kushina "he said then a women with a pink kimono a sword on her back came in.

"ok I am ready " she said as three men were packed as well one man was big he had yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet he was also dark skinned tall and powerful.

The second guy is a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face.

Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose.

He had a brown jacket and blue jeans on with a brown belt the last guy a man of above-average height and messy black hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama.

Despite his seemingly small physique, he has actually developed his muscles' built and definition to perfection.

He takes most pride in his small and well-groomed mustache.

And he has dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes. Anther man came in he was short middle aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out Chinese mustache.

He wears typical Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head.

"Renka dear I got everything packed " said the man Keninchi said " thanks master Kensei " said Kenichi as he noticed his and Miu's bags were packed they all headed out.

They dint know someone was following them on the island in the leaf village a 12 year old boys hiding under his covers it was October 10th there was a mob outside his house with charka chains covering it.

"go way !" yelled a women with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair as Kunais broken beer bottles and glass was thrown at the chains " let us kill that demon!" yelled one man in the mod.

"demon lover!" yelled a women then Anbu came and threw smoke bombs the mob departed Anbu came down from the tree the women put the chains down "are you ok lady Kushina?" asked one of them.

"yes I am " said Kushina as she went in to confront her son she entered the room and began patting his head "its fine all those people are gone now " said His mom with a gentle voice and smile on her lips.

Else were in a cave there were 13 people standing and talking "so when do we make our move" one asked "the leader then said "soon Hidan" three of them smirked.

"meeting over" said the leader the three that smirked left to their room a girl with fair skin, full lips, and bright green eyes and sort spiky red hair she then looked around.

Took her laptop out under the bed and went on Skype and Skyped with 3rd fist Freya/ Kaname Kugatachi " ok Freya this group is a threat" said Kisara in a whispered tone .

Freya is a fairly tall and very attractive dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She also curvy eyebrows and a thin scar running across her left cheek.

She is slender but noticeably curvaceous and athletic in frame with broad shoulders and flare hips.

She also sports a well-endowed chest with a fairly muscled and well-toned built.

Usually, she is seen in a form-fitting light-blue sleeveless-shirt and dark blue spandex pants with an orange leather jacket with which she hides the pieces of her staff in the jacket sleeves and a golden eye-like pendant around her neck.

"Ok I shall tell the shadow fists and we shall be there in an hour" a knock was heard at Kisara's door she answered it was Itachi "hey Kim what you doing?" he's asked "nothing" said Kisara.

Kisara had a red kimono on that matched her hair she smiled and kissed him with Ryūto and Hibiki Ryūto was in his room he heard a Knock "come in".

The girl came in she had aqua blue hair long to her back one eye golden the other orange she wore a Akatsuki cloak but she was a unofficial member of the groupe "what do you want Zuriya?" asked Ryūto.

Zuriya blushed and said "something off with you" she said Ryūto then kissed her lips she kissed back "I am fine " said Ryūto but his undercover name is Mudo.

With Hibiki he was walking down the hall he had his Akatsuki hat on singing he had blue farmers shit under his cloak a girl with purple hair and hazel eyes was walking down the hall not paying any mind were she was going.

She was reading a book one of the most popular trilogy's make out books she was blushing wile reading she also had a purvey side to her but it also small she was wereing the groups cloak.

She then bumped in to him "sorry Yo you ok?" she asked in a worried tone he got up and said in a singing "tone "I am fine Kiyuri" he then helped her up and they went to Kiyuri's room .

Back with Kenichi and the gang they were on a boat the island was in view Kenichi had medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides and brown eyes.

He also a boy of average height he had his a dougi chainmail underneath Bandages on his hands and Kung Fu Pants and shoes wile Miu as fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs.

Renka is a fair-skinned young girl of average size. She has bright blue eyes with upper-back-length purple hair constantly done up in an intricate.

braiding; it has two separate strands on each side of her head and one in the back similar to cat ears and a tail , and chin-length bangs hanging over her eyes with sideburns looping up her jaw. Similar to Miu, she sports a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust.

Renka tends to wear revealing Chinese dress on "so do any of you guys got family heare?" asked Renka Apachai and Shigure shook their heads yes " I got a little sister named Fu " said Apachai and Shigure said " I got a cousin here".

"well are they going ?" thought the figure under the tarp they landed on the beach and began going to Konoha meanwhile back in the Akatsuki base .

The members of Akatsuki bodies were laying on the ground only three got up they were Itachi Konan and Kisame Konan saw pain on the ground he said " Konan look for Hayato Fūrinji he my father in law " coughed out Pain.

"Nagato!" yelled Konan Itachi took her and he used body Flicker Justu to get to Konoha " they were weak even those poison it effected Mikumo putty bad but her body can expel it" said Senzui he had a cloak on as the others did as well.

With Naruto he was at the academy paying attain in class he wrote everything down then the bell rang he looked around he had a lot of girls around him the class was divide between the Naruto and Sauske fan clubs.

Naruto then blushed and said "um lady's I got to go "he got up and began walking to the Namikaze/ Uzumaki compound .

He walked to his compound people were walking the streets and different colored leafs were falling to the ground he walked in the compound and noticed shoes at his door.

He then took out a kunai snuck in the house he threw the Kunai Shigure caught it with two fingers Tenten flinched and yelled "Naruto you could have killed us!".

Kushina said " Naruto that's not how you treat you grandfather and cousin!" she then bent him over and spanked his "ow ow that hurts mom" he wined his grand father said "my name is Hayato Fūrinji this is Miu" he pointed to his granddaughter.

He then contuied and said " you father Minato was my second son it seems like you need training to be stronger to protect yourself" Naruto shook his head yes "ok me and grand father shall teach you the Fūrinji Style first" said Miu.

Kushina made dinner for all they ate meanwhile with Konan Itachi and Kisame they were on the outskirts of the leaf and they took their cloaks off and began walking to the leaf .

" Konan what dose this Fūrinji guy look like?" asked Kisame " we should go to the Hokage" interrupted Itachi they then body flickered again outside the Hokage's room they knocked a Anbu put their swords at their necks.

The door opened to revel a man who's was 29 he is a fit and relatively tall man with spiky silver hair, and has dark-colored eyes "you can let them go this seems very urgent " said the Hokage.

All three bowed and came in his bed room Konan said "Lord Hokage we got bad news a even stronger group then us as arisen called Yami and we need to see Lady Kushina to tell her her bother is dead".

"this is bad and my name is Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi then gave them the address to Kushina's house the trio walked their they then knocked Kushina answered.

"Itachi Konan what you doing here?" Konan said " Kushina got bad news Nagato dead Kushina began to cry "what's wrong mother?" asked Naruto as he was worried.

Kushina then said "you uncle is dead" she said in-between sobs he then hugged her and anger entered his eyes "I will kill them!" he thought he want revenge he barely remember but what he did he was a nice man his uncle .

Flash back Naruto was crying at his father grave his mom told him he was a great man a hand was on his shoulder he truned around and saw a man who was fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair he said "Naruto you not a monster you a good person like me and you ma who as a hart of gold use it to get friends".

End of flash back Konan and Naruto took her to bed Konan then blushed at Naruto after that everyone went to bed .

End of chapter 1 of historys strongest Shinobi I hope you enjory it and stay with me I am also going to up date battleing maidens the cursed cherry blossom and new kid on the block my gundom seed fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Training

Authers note: lemon

Naruto then left the room to thank Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes and said Hayato its began 12 years ago flash back to 12 years ago a gaint nine tailed fox attacked Konoha.

Meanwile In a closed location a man with sort spikey blonde hair blue eyes in his early 20s or 30s he had a white and red jacket on "w…were N….Naruto?" asked a female voice.

The Man handed Naruto to his mother he then placed a Genjustu over her took Naruto he then said "sorry dear but I need my plan to work" he then teleported back to Kurama and summoned Gamabunta.

Minato then used the death reaper seal Justu the shigami shot its arm at Kurama it began to pull its soul out the fox fought but was loseing in the end Kurama lost and Minato sealed the fox in his son.

He then died baby Naruto began to cry when Kakashi found him and took the baby back to Kushina in their safe house he entered their Kushina was still sleep he stayed a hour.

Flash back end "that's what happened Hayato gave a grim but yet proud look and said" my son died as a hero" everyone went to bed the next moarning Naruto woke up to a gong in his ear.

"ah I am up" Naruto said as he saw Hayato he then said " time for training the other masters will help you with you excuses wile I with my fighting style and tenques ".

Naruto got dressed ate breakfast with everyone else strangely for five thirty am Akisame then took Naruto outside tied him to a tire and he had a wipe and wiped Naruto.

Naruto jumped up in the air and began running as fast as he could Akisame could tell he was in shape and way better and faster then Kenichi Naruto picked up speed as the wipe keep hitting him.

He passed two girls he knew Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno "what's going on?" asked Ino Sakura shrugged her shoulders in to as not knowing a hour past and Naruto went back to his home .

Got bathed and went to the academy their he seat in his seat with all the girls ogling him same with the Sasuke fan girls Iruka came in and said class time for the clone justu test."

Everyone lined up and did it one by one in the other room Naruto did his clone Justu and he past he left meanwhile with Sakura Haruno she began looking for Sauske .

She found him eating lunch she then ran and hugged him and stopped she began to stutter "y ….you a …..a " she then passed out Sauske caught her placed her on the bench he ate and left.

Sakura woke up and went home with Naruto he was on his hands walking on them "this how you get you arms stronger " said Shio as he made Naruto walk around the whole compound Konan watched in ah at the man she was falling for.

Naruto was getting tired Kenichi was getting somewhat jealous since he heard his maters say Naruto was better meanwhile with Yami "ok Ragnarok shall take Order of the Akatsuki " said Senzui.

As both Yami and Yomi departed wile the members of Ragnarok stayed " sensei thanks for teaching me "said Zuriya in the shadows Ryūto replied " you only know the basics".

He took her to His personal training room their he threw a punch she blocked he then kicked her in the gut she coughed up spit she feel on her knees he knocked the wind out of her.

He nelt and kissed her cheek took his hand out she took it he helped her up she then used a barrage of kicks he just used his Seikuken to block with one arm he then grabed and twised it.

"aw " she wined as he let her go " that's enthe rest " she then seat beside her teacher and lover huffing a little her stamina as grown with Siegfried and Kiyuri.

They were in his bed room writing song and doing some training at the same time Kiyuri threw a kick at Siegfried he got Knocked down but got up he then blocked her attacks.

"that's good for today" said Siegfried back with Naruto he was beat he went to the bath room and opened the bath door and he walked in on Konan she smirked and said "want to join me?" she laughed a little.

He blushed and left the room to let her finish meanwhile with Sauske he was asleep he saw a girl with Long black hair like his mother the girl looked just like her ma he woke up.

But when he did he was a she "ah I am back to my normal form I need to tell Naruto I love him" Mikoto came in and smiled "you back Satsuki " Satiki shook her head yes.

The next day class was starting and Iruka said "welcome to the team forming we will have you on teams on team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sakura Haruno the last person been replaced wait for both the new team mate and sensei".

Both waited in the room for a hour after the teams were called a girl with tan skin and brown eyes and a chiness hair stilye and cloths looked at her team mates she then blushed at Naruto. Then a man came in with sort brown hair with dark marking under his eyes and a cough he had a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"hello my name Hayate Gekkō I am you sensei I like my girl friend Yūgao Uzuki and other things I am known as the wind cutter now you guys?" Sakura stood up and said "My Name Sakura Haruno I want to be the best Kunochi I can and be miss Uzumaki Namikaze".

Tenten was next and said " my name is Tenten Ora I just tranfroed teams my old one was annoying as shit and I want to be the best Kunoichi like lady Tsunade and Lady Kushina".

Last was Naruto he then cleared his throat and said " I want to be like my father the Hokage of this village and I want to be stronger to protect it" then they all left Tenten said "Naruto can I watch you train today?".

With Satsuki/ Sasuke she was annoyed she was on a team with a loud month and a shy girl who she knew who stalked Naruto she gave Hinata a dead look if you look at Naruto again.

They were dismissed and Hinata spoke "w …what d…. do y…. you thank of Naruto?" Satsuki got mad and punched her and said " don't talk about Naruto!" she then began beating her up.

She stopped when she was knocked out and was black and blue and she then took Hinata to the hospital and left to her home back with Naruto and Tennten they were at Naruto's home.

He then went to his grandfather for the Fūrinji style of fighting Tenten seat beside Konan and watched as he showed Naruto the stance Naruto took it both men threw punishes.

Wile watching Tenten body got heated her lower region began to get wet Naruto punched in the air over and over "let me show you a defense" said Hayato he then used his arm and made a spare around him.

Naruto tried it was hard but he tried for hours this made Tenten more Horny Shigure saw this and whispered "I don't know why marital arts turn you on but go to the secret spring I tell Naruto to go their".

Tenten then left after Naruto's training Shigure took him to the secret place their he saw Tenten she had sort bangs and her hair still in a buns **eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version go to my profile and highlight on the devan art link and left click then lik open link** Tenten was on top of Naruto both fell asleep the next day they got up and dressed and left Naruto went to train Shigure said "good morning Naruto".

Naruto went in got Breakfast "morning Ma and masters " he ate then Shigure went outside threw him a sword he drew it it was a normal Kanata with a circle guard it was black the halide and sheath.

She showed him the stance to take he took it both charged and clashed she then said " I am going to teach you Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken" she then threw shuriken .

It went in different ways and they were in mid air and hit a tree Naruto tried but it was a normal threw he looked at the time and saw he was late he went to the mission "sorry I am late guys I was traning".

Naruto and his team went to a garden to pick weeds out Naruto and Sakura were picking when their hand meet both looked at each other and blushed Sakura said Naruto sorry" .

After their mission Naruto returned home were he saw gussets shoes he entered and saw his aunt Mikoto he then said " hey aunt were Sauske at?" the women known as Mikoto had fair-skin with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes.

She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt.

She then said " hey Naruto we heare since are water went out on us" Shigure came in and told Naruto to follow her out side she picked up a rock and swrong it it cut wind.

Naruto then tried nothing happened he tried agin he keep at it for a hour he then got sweaty and whent to his room got a towel and underwear and rag and went to the bath room.

He opened it went in and saw Satsuki she got red in the face she was half way in the water she froze "you ok Sauske ?" Naruto asked she just stood their mouth wide open.

Mikoto came in noticed how red she was and took her daughter out Naruto got new water and bathed got clean six months later Naruto and team7 was in the Hokages office.

Kakashi said " you got a mission to protect Princess Kagu shes the daughter of princess Sara you need to take her to snow to make a suplye treaty to the land of snow". The team went to the gate their was his mother cousin grandfather and the masters team stoped so did princess Kagu she bears a striking resemblance to her mother, but her hair is lighter in colour. She wears an orange robe and a tan and green bandanna around her forehead.

Mikoto and Satsuki came up and said "Naruto I love you and I am a girl Naruto "she kissed his lips Naruto was shocked that Sauske was a girl.

Satsuki said " I tought being you rival whould make you love me but I got cought up in the persona and Sakura keep him safe" Sakura shook her head yes then team 7 leaft.

Authors note: pleas read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mission

Team 7 was in the woods heading to a doc to a large ship that will take them to county hidden in snow for their treaty Naruto stopped and saw how huge it was Naruto was shocked at the size.

The team went to the sweet room were princess Kagu room it was big enute for the whole team was unpacking when Hayate said "Naruto this place is big enthe to train you".

Naruto then unsheathed his sword as did his sensei "I am going to teach you Dance of **the Crescent Moon** and some others" Tenten then sat on and bed as did Sakura and princess Kagu.

Hayate made two clones both attacked Naruto also used shadow clones they blocked Naruto then used his sword to block Hayate Tenten could feel herself get wet again.

Hayate attacked Naruto he blocked and clank nose was heard threw out the room "good Naruto you turn" Naruto made two clones and Naruto attacked his sensei all three clashed Hayate sword broke in half.

Sakura and Tenten clapped "wow you strong Naruto!" Sakura said with glee and love in her voice Naruto then began doing his grandfathers fighting style he began doing **Seikuken**.

A sphere went around him as his hands and radius increased back in Konoha Kenichi was sparing with Miu and Renka both girls attacked he used the **Seikuken**.

The sphere went around him as both girls threw kicks and punches wile he absorbed them in his palm both stopped they began to sweat all three stopped "that was good Kenichi".

Miu said as she and Renka got towels and deiced to go to the secret hot spring of the Ora clan Kenichi kissed both girls they kissed back as they left with Konan she was with Kushina Makoto and Satsuki.

They were having a women's day out at the spa they were getting petty cure and stuff " ah this feels so good" Kushina said Konan both Uchiha women agreed Konan then smirked " but Naruto screwing me and Makoto and Satsuki be better  
".

Kushina gave a frown but then thought " I get a lot of grandkids out of this plus two will have the sharingan " Kushina then smiled and said " I bet" with Itachi and Kisame they were at a bar.

"So what you think of you mother having feelings for Naruto?" Itachi replied" I don't mind" back with Naruto he was getting out of the shower he had a towel over his lower body.

As Sakura and Tenten were in a towel and bandages covering their chests a breaking window was heard as they were surrounded by snow ninja Naruto got in a fighting stance as his female teammates did the same.

Four attacked Naruto he then **use his Seikuken **the sphere surround him and his girls and the princess the four got hit and were knocked out Tenten then saw a Kunai on the floor and threw it hit one in the four head .

Sakura punched a man Naruto then made two clones both cut five men then a huge wind came and killed the rest they all feel in unison the wind cleared and Hayate was the last one standing.

"Sorry I am late I had to get my sword repaired "he said then he and Naruto and Tenten threw the bodies over board four days past they made it to the port of the land of snow.

Team 7 was in heavy jackets and scarves on as they headed to the city Naruto stopped he heard a sound and said "duck!" he then began doing the **Seikuken ** the giant sword got swatted way like it was nothing.

The giant sword fell on the ground a man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows he has a muscular body with bandages covering his lower face he also had no shirt on and a belt that was on his upper body.

He also wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers he said "good and a strange technique kid " .

Naruto smiled and said "thanks "Tenten and Sakura then noticed if there's one assassin their as to be anther

Both Kunoichi began looking thru the trees they saw something move Tenten threw a chain and caught the person by the leg the person fell from the trees the person was wearing Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees. Over this the person wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around the person waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

The figure also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as the kimono and nail polish on their fingernails and toenails in matching blue the person got up.

The person said "you got me how did you know? " Sakura replie**d** you a girl I can tell by your voice and body " the girl then threw senbon Tenten deflected them with a kunai.

Sakura then charged at the female assassin the female blocked and went thru hand seals and said" **A Thousand Needles of Death!**" needles made out of ice came above Sakura Tenten then pushed her out the way and took the hit.

Tenten had some needles go thru her arms legs and luckily her Vidal organs were missed Sakura then got mad and unknowingly put charka in her fists and hit the girl in the head wile Tenten stabbed her with a sword.

The Girl then coughed up blood and she said in a weak voice " my demon!" back with Naruto and Zabuza the swordsman swing his sword wile Naruto dodge with ease and gave him a kick Zabuza blocked.

He then heard his partners voice call out for him he then used **hidden mist Justu **mist surrounded the area then Zabuza got his partner and fled the mist then cleared.

Naruto ran to Sakura and Tenten with Hayate right behind him "are you ok Tenten?" asked Naruto she shook her head yes he then picked her up and they began going to the castile .

At the castile their was a man in his room he had graying brown hair and blue eyes he was in his late or early 40s " Master Doto is their anything I or Hokuto can get you?".

Asked a dark skinned girl with orange eyes and mint green hair she had a maids uniform on and a orange hair clip the maid uniform mid drift was exposed her skirt was sort her legs being exposed all the way to her theys.

The other girl known as Hokuto had fair skin freckles and brown hair in a high pony tail her eyes were also indigo and lifeless as Fu's she had a try with sake one it as Fu was giving him gapes she had the same kind of maid uniform as Fu.

Zabuza then walked in and said " I need the royal Doctor !" Fu then went to get a doctor he came in and undressed her and looked her over and began healing her wound.

He then said" she be fine with a few days rest " Zabuza stayed by Haku's bed with Naruto and team 7 they made it to the Castle were two guards they had snow white armor and purple fury color.

"you must be the Konoha ninja " said one on the right then they let them in and lead them to the throne room it was big the courpt was red and gold trimming on the sides .

The princess as long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue-colored eyes. with a pink obi she said "welcome Konoha ninja you all get rest and I have my servants show you to you bed chambers.

They showed them their chambers Naruto was walking down the hall when a girl ran in to him both fell the girl was on top of him it was Fu she looked lifeless she then said "sorry gusset master".

Naruto looked at her closely and saw the resembles to Apachai he then asked " are you Fu Hopachai sister of Apachai?" she then shook her head yes in a lifeless and monotone way.

Then Doto came in and said "Fu come here now!" she visibly shook in fear and went to her master he then put her in his personal room then pressed a bution on his remote Chōmei chakra came out of Fu.

She began to yell "ahhh master it hurts !" as Chōmei charka came out of Fu she began to feel a burning feeling " sooner I kill my brothers daughter and you still belong to me since you villages dint pay the ransom".

Naruto over heard this and saw Fu was like him a Jinchuriki he then snuck off to tell his sensei and team Doto then stopped Fu fainted as Chōmei healed her .

Haku she woke up to smell of food she had her pink Kimono on as she got up and began walking to the dinning hall she seat down team 7 noticed her and Tenten asked "who are you?". Haku came fully awake and yawned and said "my name is Haku Yuki " she said as she put a smile on her lips as she ate Naruto saw her beauty she looked at him with kind eyes.

She then finished and went back to bed later after dinner Naruto was going to bed **eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version **then the three got to the head of the bed and cuddled and fell asleep the three days later the supple treaty taking place.

Doto was their with Fu and Hokuto wile Zabuza and Haku was in the crowed waiting

Mist filled the room "it's the assassins!" team 7 did the back to back maneuver with both princess in the middle Doto then said " Hokuto Fu attck" Both attacked as Zabuza and Haku did the same .

Tenten threw a chain in Hokuto direction Tenten felt the chain wrap around something the something went down the chain it warpped around Tenten "charka rope?!"".

She said in a shocked tone Sakura used a kunai and cut the rope she the made a clone to stay with the princess as she ran after Hokuto with Naruto he threw a punch at Fu.

Fu then took the Tang Guard Muay defense stance Naruto was shocked at Fu toughness out of nowhere ice and Zabuza giant sword was at Naruto's direction he then used **Seikuken** he blocked both .

Fu then used Ti Soku she shoved her elbow at Naruto he blocked with his palm he then threw her she did a flip over Naruto and then Haku used her **Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**.

She entered mirror of ice and said " my lover wants to end this quick " she then threw ice needles Naruto then used **Seikuken** the sphere came around Naruto as the ice needles dropped to the ground .

Haku then decide to use a physical attack she came out the mirror Naruto then used a rock he threw it he used the anything weapon attack and **Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken** .

The rock bounced off the mirrors and hit Haku on the forehead breaking her mask revealing her face the ices melted Naruto looked shocked then Zabuza and Fu attacked in unison.

Naruto body moved he then flung both over his shoulder Fu got up and said " I need to defeat you so I don't get punished by master !" she charged Naruto threw a punch.

Fu then spined her whole body this surprised Naruto at her beauty of her movement she then landed a elbow strike to Naruto's head it hit he then stumbled forwared.

"aw that hurt like shit !" Fu then was shocked at Naruto still conscious he then saw Zabuza he then went thru hand seals and said "**water style water dragon justu!**". A dragon made of water attacked Naruto he then used his **Seikuken** the water dragon hit the sphere Naruto deflected it it hit Fu and knocked her out Naruto then stoped and drew his sword.

Zabuza charged as did Naruto both clashed blades then a laugh was heard and both men looked at Doto and he said "its over Zabuza you laid off he then drew a hand gun and pointed at Haku.

He then fired Zabuza blocked with his body and took the bullet threw the hart he fell Naruto saw this he was mad Zabuza then said "kid come here" Naruto got closer and Zabuza said as he began to cry" you a swordsman of the mist now and promise me you take care and love Haku I love her".

Naruto shook his head yes and then drew Zabuza's Executioner's Blade and then swrined it Doto dodged and went thru hand seals and said "**Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard justu**" a black dragon attacked Naruto he then used his **Seikuken** .

He blocked it and flung It back at Doto hit him then his charka armor broke something else was added to it Naruto dint even know it killed him Meanwhile back with Sakura.

She found Hokuto as the mist disappeared she then molded her charka In to a chakra sword Sakura took a kunai out she threw it she put charka in to it it cut Hokuto's sword she then made wings out of them.

She then threw charka spikes Sakura got hit in the leg and barely dodged the rest Hokuto began to cough up blood she then feel Sakura caught her as she fainted then they returned to the treaty.

Both princess singed it then Naruto and team 7 returned to Konoha Naruto had Haku Fu and Hokuto in a huge home made stretcher with him and three clones holding it.

Mean wile with Ragnarok they were thanking about what to do wile they were thanking two masked and cloaked fingers entered the cave all the members got in a fighting stance.

The one orange mask said " clam down me and my friend are here to join you group " as he then pointed to him and the other person in a cat mask they put their gurads down .

The man said "my name is Mardara Uchiha and I got a plan we need the priestess of demon country and zero tails and its host they have great powers we could benefit from ".

End of chapter 3 of history 's strongest shinobi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marriage and Ragnarok move

Team 7 arrived back in Konoha with Haku Fu and Hokuto they were in the hospital to get the three females healed wile Kakashi sent two messages to Takigakure and Hoshigakure.

Inoichi came by the hospital and fixed Hokuto and Fu brain's the lifeless left their eyes and they both said "ha where are we?!" in a panicked and scared tone" Naruto then said "Ladies you're in Konoha and Fu your brother is Here".

Apachai came in and said "sis how you doing?" Fu looked happy to see her bother she gave him a hug and said "I am fine "Apachai then said "that's good for my sis".

Meanwhile at Takigakure a man with long brown hair ink black eyes he as green shirt and gray pants on he is in his office doing paper work when a knock was heard on his door.

"Come in" said Shibuki a man came in he had curly brown hair to his neck and small black eyes he wears a Violet Jacket on with green black top on with his chest being exposed and dark pants on.

He then said "we got a messages form Konoha it says Fu been rescued by them and the fifth wants a meeting with us for an alliances" Shibuki then said "reply back with a yes".

At Hoshigakure the office of the Hoshikage in chair doing paper work like all kage do she had jade green eyes long purple hair she wore the normal kage hat and robes white and purple a man came in.

He said Lady Hoshikage Hokuto been saved by Konoha they want to make an alliance with us "she then said "make preparations pleas" he then left to do back in Konoha.

Kenichi Miu and Renka were board it was getting packed with Fu and Hokuto staying with them plus it's been heated since them two and Haku came Konan Satsuki and Mikoto been acting ill tempered towards them.

So the trio began walking in the woods in the back of the Uzumaki compound they walked birds were chirping wile both Renka and Miu stretched their hands out held Kenichi hands .

The trio stepped forward and the trio fell thru the ground they did flips and landed on the stone floor a fist came out of nowhere a voice said "who are you three no one's allowed in the temple of the great marshal artist master's temple!"

The man had a bowel cut green spandex and a Jonin jacket on he then smiled and sparkle came from it and blind the three they said in unison "my eyes!" Kenichi is holding Guys fist.

Anbu came behind she had long purple hair and said " Guy they got access to this place by the orders of the Hokage Elder and the other Martial arts masters" she had Anbu clothing on.

Guy let them go the trio went thru the temple it had stone flooring walling and ceiling it had pictures of the best martial artist of the island and the world Kenichi stopped at the fourths.

Kenichi said "this is your Uncle Miu it says he's one the fastest man alive " Miu looked and was surprised then a familiar voice said "its True Miu he was the fastest man alive".

Back at the fifths office the Hoshikage and head of Takigakure Kakashi then said" so what do you say? Naruto son of the fourth marry Fu of Takigakure and Hokuto of Hoshigakure ".

Both leaders singed the allied treaty then Kakashi said "summon Naruto Uzumaki and Fu and Hokuto pleas" Anbu appeared and disappeared back at the Uzumaki compound .

The Anbu knocked and entered he then said "Lady Kushina Naruto Fu and Hokuto are needed at the Hokage's office for their marriage Kushina came in blushed Konan Satsuki and Mikoto came rushing in with anger on their faces .

They yelled in unison "hell no he's not marrying them!" Naruto ignored them went to get Fu and Hokuto they left to the Hokage's office.

The three entered the office then Kakashi began the simony when Konan Satsuki and Mikoto broke in and Yelled "no he ours!" three Anbu restrained them as Kakashi finished then Naruto Hokuto and Fu kissed each other.

Else were in a cave in the land of Demons a girl with long blond hair and violet eyes was tied to a stone alter dark Chakra came out of Yomi he had long black hair tan eyes pupils eyes with a facial goatee with a trench coat .

The charka neared the young girl it wrapped around her she yelled in pain as her body began to hurt she twisted and her temperature began fluctuating rapidly she yelled in intense pain her .

Her water and blood felt like they were boiling and her body felt like it was on fire Yomi smiled evilly and said "she be on our side soon" her skin tone began to change to gray as her voice did to her eyes becoming red her cloths became damaged.

She woke up Yomi he untied her she bowed and said "what is they bidding my master?" Yomi smirked and said "lets take over this world" a women came to Shion with new cloths the women has orange shoulder-length hair, black eyes, and white skin offset by blue lipstick.

She wore white attire with a hexagram symbol, similar to the rest of the Gang of Four, black gloves, a shuriken holster on her right leg, and martial artist shoes.

Shion took the cloths It had a dark black cape dark as the night sky so was the shirt and cloth for the bottoms Shion changed in to them she smirked at how sexy she looked.

Elsewhere back in the land of fire in a small village there was a girl with long reddish brown hair with thick eye brows blue sea eyes and under her left eye is a mole.

She was coming back from hunting in the woods when she saw her village was destroyed burned to the ground she was in distrait as her home gone she ran and yelled "Father mother!" as she ran in the fire and began gaging on smoke as it entered her lungs she then saw them dead.

Pinned down by a caved in roof the smoke got to her she then passed out she awoke a wile earlier in a tent she got out and their a old man with long gray hair and beard he was wearing a black shirt with a white gi with brown and blue edges over it, and further a sleeveless red jacket with gold sidings over that, and simple blue pants. He also originally wore a dark red bandanna.

He then said "I found you in the burned down village and saved you life" the girl bowed and said "my name is Amaru " then the man answered "my name is Shinno".

Amaru walked to the fire to get some food that was cooking she sat down and ate it he then said " I saw bandits attack you home and destroy everything " then a rage came out of her.

As she threw the bowl then her eyes turned red she then feel on the ground and yelled in pain as she felt something inside her a voice said "**welcome I am the zero tails you my host you officially a Jinchuriki now even those I dint come from the sage**.

She squirmed on the ground as her skin became gray and ears pointed her body felt like it was being shocked with lighting she stopped squirming as she got off the ground .

She bowed Shinno laughed as his plan worked back in Konoha the marriage went well but Kakashi was mad at Konan Mikoto and Satsuki he then said "as Punishment you three as no say in the Uzumaki/ Namikaze clan and will be brand".

Kushina then thought my clan is great at seals me and Naruto can make one" they all went back to Uzumaki compound their Naruto and Kushina came up with a great mark it had the effects of paralyzing shocking burning and pain.

Then Satsuki Konan and Mikoto were on their knees Kushina made two clones in unison the three did the curse marks the mark had part star part snake biteing its tail part circle part x and part egg.

The three Kunoichi bit their lips in pain as they passed out else were with Ragnarok they were in the cave were they took over Obito walked in and said " both Yomi his group and doctor Shinno made their moves".

End of chapter 4 pleass read and review


End file.
